Word of Life Bible Institute
Word of Life Bible Institute is a strict Fundie School system operating three different campuses (Hudson, Florida, Pottersville, New York, as well as one in Canada). Like many Fundie Schools, they believe in Young Earth Creationism. Rules Chapel/Spiritual Life * Chapel services are held three times a week (Wednesday, Thursday, Friday). Student attendance is required. * Students are also required to take notes during chapel * Sunday church attendance is required. * Dorm devotions are required events that take place nightly Monday thru Thursday. * "Quiet Time" is set daily on campus. ** "Quiet Time" diaries must be filled out by each student and are checked by Residential Assistants periodically. * Mandatory conferences are held throughout the year. Entertainment * Before viewing any movie, listening to any music, or playing any video game, students must attend a seminar that most likely goes over the "dangers" of movie watching. * Any movie, song, or video game must be approved by the Dean. * The campus Wi-Fi features a "firewall" which blocks all many forms of content. Dating and Marriages * All marriage plans must be approved by the Student Life Department before the start of the semester. * Any divorced or separated student will not be allowed to date while attending Word of Life. * Any dating couple must have a third-party person or chaperone present with them at all times. * Any dorm visitor must be of the same gender and between the ages of 16 and 30. Dress Code Men * Hair may not hang below the ears * No mohawks * No dreadlocks * No beards or mustaches * No earrings or other piercings * No T-shirts or tank tops in class Women * Hairstyles must be "feminine" * No dreadlocks * Classroom ** No tank tops ** No t-shirts ** No ball caps ** No sweatpants ** No athletic shorts * One-Pieces must be worn for swimming ** Cover-ups and shorts must be worn while traveling to and from Discipline Warnings * Warnings can be distributed by the Residential Assistants for violations such as having a dirty room or study hour violations One Demerit Violations * A single demerit can be received for certain infraction, such as: ** Getting three "warnings" ** Skipping "quiet time" ** Dress code infraction ** Not paying attention during a conference Five Demerit Violations * Five demerits can be received for more serious violations, such as: ** Missing curfew beyond 30 minutes ** Skipping a required event Work Hours * Work hours are received for every five (5) demerits. ** This probably involves hard labor or possibly even corporal punishment due to the fact the handbook states those with "work hours" must report to the "maintenance shed". Campusing * If a student is campused they are not allowed to leave grounds without prior permission. * Meals are limited to 30 minutes Fire Drills Word of Life Bible Institute's fire drill policies are very questionable and even come across as racist and sexist. * All men and women of North and South America must assemble at the Council Hall. * Any woman not from North or South America must assemble at the Field House. * The two bullet points above also apply for ACTUAL FIRES. * If fires or fire drills happen during class time, different students go to different locations based on status as well. ** Freshmen and 1st-year-students go to the J.W.C. Parking Lot ** All others go to the Council Hall Parking Lot. References * https://wordoflife.edu/wp-content/uploads/sites/29/2016/09/Student-Handbook-2016-17.pdf See Also * Christian Sharia * Fundie School * Totalitarianism External Links * Scenario: Christian States of America Category:Racism Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Fundie School Category:Education Category:Christianity Category:Fundamentalism Category:Higher education Category:Republican Category:Conservatism Category:Things Conservatives Love